Mobile technology, such as that found in many smart phones, uses Global Positioning System (GPS) technology, or equivalent, to track the mobile device and identify the geographical location of such mobile devices with accuracy. Such tracking technology is often used to identify the whereabouts of a child or spouse that is the user of the mobile device. However, oftentimes contacting the user of the mobile device is difficult. For example, the audible ringer on the mobile device might be turned off or the user cannot hear the audible ringer due to loud background noise, such as at a party. While other people near the user might be of assistance, the caller is often unaware of which people are proximate to the user and is therefore unable to contact such other individuals.